Love Can Do Wonders
by runningpig
Summary: Troy's getting married to Sharpay. Why's Gabriella not present at the ceremony? After all, she promised Troy, and Gabriella's not one to break her promises. Troyella


**Title: Love Can Do Wonders**

**Category: High School Musical**

**Author: The Drama Princess**

**Rating: T**

**  
Summary: Troy's getting married to Sharpay. Why's Gabriella not present at the ceremony? After all, she promised Troy, and Gabriella's not one to break her promises. Troyella**

**Pairing: Troyella (duh) and Troypay, I suppose. But it's kinda Sharpay clinging to Troy so it's like troyPAY. **

**Hey all! This is a double revised edition of my first fanfic one-shot (that I think totally sucks) and I hope you'll enjoy reading it! I know Gabriella's character is quite out but please, please don't flame me because of that. I just wanted to bring out Gabriella's spiteful self, like the HSM script writers did when Gabriella commented on Sharpay's 'nice penmanship' or so in my opinion. Enjoy! **

* * *

_Gabriella's point of view_

Okay Gabriella. Today is the day. The day you're going to tell him how you truly feel about him. Take a deep breath. Deep breath. It's nothing to be afraid of. OH NO! Here he comes! What do I do? Okay, calm down. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

"Hi Gabriella!" Troy said cheerily.

"H-h-hi Troy." I said shakily.

"Gabs, are you okay?" Troy looked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You just scared me by popping up so suddenly." I said lamely. I mentally smacked myself. He was right in front of me for goodness sake!

Troy looked skeptical but said nothing.

"Troy, I have something to tell you. I-" I was cut off by a shrill "Troysie!" I gritted my teeth. That could only mean one person. Sharpay. Ever since I beat her out from the Twinkle Towne Musical, she's been mean to me. Sure she was nice to me at the after party, but it was those kind of fake sweetness. The kind you have to gain favour. In this case, gain favour from Troy Bolton.

"Hi Sharpay." Troy said. That guy's so clueless. He has absolutely no idea that Sharpay keeps trying to flirt with him and push me out so that she can have her 'Troysie' all to herself.

"Why hello Sharpay." I said, my voice dripping with sugary sweetness. I'm rather of a bitch to Sharpay, but that can't be helped. I mean, how can one be genuinely nice to that girl?

"Troysie, I was wondering-" Sharpay was cut of by me. "I'm sorry Sharpay, Troy and I were in the middle of something rather important. Can you come back later?" Sharpay pretended not to hear me and continued. "As I was saying, Troysie, before someone so_ rudely _interrupted," she cast a poisonous glare and me, which I returned. "Will you like to go out for ice-cream or a movie or something this Saturday night?" she giggled shrilly and I winced. My poor ears!

"Sure, why not?" Troy shrugged. I gasped. Saturday nights were our movie marathon night. How could Troy forgo it and instead, go on a date with that... that brat? I looked and Troy in shock and he just looked apologetically back.

"Toodles!" Sharpay giggled and waved. "Sucker." she hissed as she passed me.

"So, Gabi, wadja wanted to tell me?" Troy said. Seriously, that guy's as thick as Chad's hair!

"Never mind." I said sadly and walked away. To find a nice, empty bathroom stall so that I can cry my eyes out. Troy just stared after me stupidly. With that cute expression of confusion on his face that I totally love.

Okay, I lied. I immediately burst out of the school doors and ran home like rabid dogs were after me, tears streaming down my face. My red, blotched, icky face. Once home, I flopped down on my bed and sobbed into my pillow.

"Gabriella? Gabi, are you okay?" my mum knocked at the door, which was partially opened due to the fact that I forgot to slam it.

"Yeah mummy. I just need some time alone." So that I can continue sobbing miserably into my drenched pillow. I thought to myself. My mum just nodded and walked out. I walked to the door and slammed it. That felt good. I opened the door and slammed it a few more times. Faintly, I heard mummy yelling for me to stop slamming the door and go cry into my pillow and yell how much I hate that doggy-girl.

I walked dejectedly to my bed and crashed onto it, grabbing my pillow as I fell. _Rrriiinnggg! _My annoying phone rang as I sprawled on the bed.

"'lo?" I said, my voice thick.

"Hey Gabs! It's Troy. I was wondering-" he babbled then stopped. "Have you been crying?"

"Of course not." Why should I be crying? Oh yeah, apart from the fact that you dumped me and our one-year tradition of movie marathons every Saturday night for a bimbo. "I think I'm just coming down with something." I lied.

"Ookay. So, as I said, I was wondering-" he was cut off by a voice. The voice I hated. Calling his name. Well, not really his name, Troykins could hardly be classified as his name.

"Urrgh!" I said and slammed down the phone.

* * *

_Troy's POV right after Gabriella slammed down her phone_

"Gabriella? Gabi? Gabs?" I asked. A beeping tone answered me. She must have put down her phone.

"Did I say something wrong?" I wondered out loud.

"Of course you didn't do something wrong Troykins, you could _never _do _anything_ wrong." Sharpay assured me. Of course you could hardly say Sharpay's voice was _assuring_. It sounded like something dying. I groaned. _Troykins._ I hate Sharpay and her nicknames. They sounded so stupid and not... manly. I shivered.

"Is there something wrong Troy baby?" Sharpay asked. "Are you cold?"

I shook my head. But my heart said another thing. Of course I'm cold! I've been hanging around the Ice Princess all day long! Not that I had a choice of course, my dad positively _adores_ Sharpay. Even though she's in the drama club. He's warmed up to the drama club but not Gabriella. I wonder why. Sharpay's parents must have bribed him with tons of cash.

* * *

_Gabriella's point of view_

Of course everything went downhill from then on. Except Troy's relationship with Sharpay. My relationship with Troy suffered as a result of Troy hanging with Sharpay too much. Troy's grades suffered too, because I didn't tutor him any more. Again, because Sharpay went to his house every day after school.

My grades suffered too. Because I was so depressed about Troy being with Sharpay and not me. The Scholastic Decathlon Club suffered too. Because I wasn't focused during the meetings and made so many mistakes that I was excused from teaching the other students. And the grades of the other weaker students suffered too. Well, just a little. And the list goes on and on.

Oh how my heart ached when I saw Sharpay flirting with Troy. Oh yeah, did I mention that our movie marathons were cancelled? Now, instead of the Troyella Marathons, they now have the _Troypay _Marathons. If you ask me, Troyella sounds so much better than _Troypay_. And I hate the fact that they named their marathons the Troypay Marathons. The Troyella Marathons was my idea! They were infringing copyright rules if you ask me.

Well, back to Sharpay flirting with Troy. Poor Troy, I could see that he hated Sharpay clinging around him all the time and scaring away pretty much everyone else. He _loves _being the centre of attention and the lack of attention was killing him. Well, sorta.

Lunch was made a horror to everyone too. Sharpay would sit on Troy's lap and coo over her 'little baby Troysie'. How I wish that we could have a replay of the day I 'accidentally' flung fries on Sharpay. Sharpay was actually right on that day. Surprise surprise. I purposely dumped my fries on her. Well, not really. I purposely slipped on the spilled milk. I was actually aiming to dump my whole lunch tray on her. But only the fries found the target. Ever since then, I adored fries. Actually I started adoring fries wayyy before that.

Now, enough of my rambling. Let's fast forward to the day. That fateful day. The day that I hated. Then turned out to love.

* * *

The day,

_Troy's POV_

Today's the day I marry Sharpay. I know I don't like her, much less love her. It's all dad's fault. Mum objects to the wedding but she's dominated by dad. She only has a certain amount of control over dad. And once his mind is made up about something, it's done however he wants it, not even ten stacks of mum's delicious blueberry-chocolate-chip pancakes can change his mind. And dad _loves_ mum's pancakes. I think that's what he married her for. Anyway, back to the subject. And he's set on me getting married to Sharpay.

As I saw Sharpay walk up the aisle, I found myself sweating. Marriage was a lifetime commitment. You have to consider your choice really carefully. Something mum failed to do. Her parents probably forced her to marry like mine did.

Nervously, I scanned the crowd, searching for a certain girl. A certain brunette. The only person that could comfort me when I'm nervous. The one that I really and truly love. Not the sickly pale blonde bimbo slut I was getting married to. A tanned, beautiful wavy-haired brunette. Named Gabriella.

When I failed to find that face, I panicked. She had promised me! I made her! How could she break her promise? Gabs never broke her promises! My only thought was – something had happened to Gabriella, my Gabriella, to cause her to break her promise and prevent her from coming here. Or maybe she just loves me back and couldn't bear to see me getting married to another woman. Pssh, yeah right. It's definitely the former. The former. Holy shit! Something had happened to Gabriella!

As Sharpay was saying her vows, I ran. I ran for the entrance, ignoring the gasps of the audience, and my dad calling my name, and Sharpay's screech for her 'Troysykins'. Puh-lease! What kind of name's Troysykins!? It's both 'Troykins' and 'Troysie'! Horrible and horrible equals disaster! Wait! My sole mission! Find Gabriella!

* * *

Before the marriage ceremony

_Gabriella's POV_

Today's the day. The day that I dreaded. Troy's getting married to Sharpay. That bimbo. Now Sharpay's gonna be Sharpay Evans-Bolton. Urrgh! Even the name irks me. Doesn't it sound horrible? Gabriella Montez Bolton sounds so much better. On second thought, Troy Bolton sounds the best. Wait! Gabriella! You shouldn't think such thoughts! Troy is going to marry Sharpay. Not you.

I know I promised Troy that I'm going to be there at his wedding. But I'll not really going to watch Troy get married to that woman, I'll just peep in the door and walk off. Then I won't be breaking my promise. I'll still be going to the wedding won't I?

* * *

At the start of the wedding

_Gabriella's POV_

I peeped in the hall. There Troy was, looking very handsome in his suit. The wedding march played and Sharpay strutted down the aisle in her wedding gown. As they were taking their vows, I realised how much I missed Troy. I just couldn't see him getting married to another girl. It was just too painful.

When Sharpay started to say her vows, I ran. I ran home. To cry in my pillow again, you may think. But no. I realised that I couldn't live without Troy.

Looking in my bathroom mirror, I realised how much my health had deteriorated. Gazing at the picture of me and Troy at a carnival before that day, I was a healthy, tanned, happy-go-lucky girl. Now, looking in the mirror, I have become a sickly, pale, scrawny girl on the edge of anorexia. I had to face the facts. I couldn't live without Troy Bolton being in my life.

I reached into my bathroom cupboard and took out a razor. Sobbing hysterically, I brought it to my wrist. At that precise moment in time, a certain Troy Bolton walked in. Dang.

"Holy baloney, Gabriella! What 'cha doing?" Troy exclaimed in surprise and in one fluid movement, grabbed my wrist with the razor and yanked it away from my other wrist.

"Let go of me Troy, let me put myself out of my misery." I sobbed.

"Why Gabriella, why?" Troy asked. Tears were also streaming down his face.

"I-I can't live without you Troy Bolton. I can't stand seeing you getting married to another woman. Aren't you supposed to be celebrating your marriage to Sharpay?" I spat out the last word. This time, Troy noticed it.

"I never liked, let alone loved Sharpay. My dad forced me to marry her and I uhh... kinda ditched the marriage. Why weren't you there? You promised me you would be there." Troy said forcefully.

"I was there. 'Till Sharpay started saying her vows. Then I ran. I couldn't see you getting married to little Miss Prissy right before my own eyes." I broke down.

"Shh Gabriella. Shhh" He rocked my gently in his arms. But there was no stopping me now.

"You know why I couldn't watch huh Troy?" I faintly head Troy mutter, "I can imagine." "Because I love you Troy. I, Gabriella Montez, love you, Troy Bolton." I was in hysterics and kept laughing like a maniac.

Troy just pressed his lips to my forehead and whispered, "I love you too." That brought me back to my senses. I had absolutely no idea that Troy felt the same way about me.

"Somebody pinch me." I was still in shock. "Huh?" Troy had that cute look of confusion on his face. "I think I'm dreaming. Did Troy Bolton, _the _Troy Bolton just say that he loves me, Gabriella Montez?" "I think this will confirm that." he said and kissed me. On the lips. I pressed back and to tell the truth, that was the best kiss ever.

Our kiss was interrupted by none other than the would-be-Mrs. Bolton – Sharpay Evans. "TROY BOLTON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN THE ARMS OF THAT SLUT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO MARRY ME!" she screeched, then turned towards me. "YOU HUSBAND STEALING BITCH!" she yelled and lunged for me. Fortunately, Troy blocked the blow she was about to deliver to me and she fell on her butt on my tiled bathroom floor with a screech. My poor, poor ears.

"Troysie. I'm in pain. Please Troysie, get away from that person and help me." she whimpered.

"Never." Troy spat bitterly. "Especially not after you called Gabriella a slut _and_ a bitch. I love her and there's nothing you can do t stop me from doing so." with that, he stood up, pulled me up and we walked out, his arm wrapped protectively around my shouders. We sat on the edge of my bed with our arms around each other. Neither of us were saying anything, but we were content with just being with each other. Sharpay limped out not too long after and stalked off in a huff when she saw what we were doing.

"So, how'd you get in my house?" I asked casually.

"Spare key under the mat." Troy answered. "You told me after the second Troyella marathon."

"You remembered." I said, smiling and buried my face in his shoulder.

"Of course. You said it." Troy grinned.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabi."

**Okay, so after a bit of editing, I replaced the original 'Love Can Do Wonders'. This thing got like, over a thousand hits but only seven reviews (as of 031107) so I thought I should make it review-worthier. Sigh. It's kinda not-very-good, but hey, I think it's pretty okay for my age and experience. **

**Please leave a review to let me know how I can improve on this. I'll really appreciate it!**

**Mucholove,**

**Cheryl**

**NOTE: My original plan was to have a scene where Troy goes for basketball practice right after Gabriella runs out of the school and he tells Chad about Sharpay's date and Chad reminds him of the Troyella Marathons. "Not even **_**I**_** can make you miss a TM, dude." Then Troy wants to apologise to Gabriella and break off the date with Sharpay but like in the movie, Gabriella ignores and avoids him and Sharpay goes all "But you **_**promised**_** Troysie!" But I was writing and writing and somehow missed that bit so yeahh. **


End file.
